Cenaslam
by MattyR
Summary: John always gets what he wants!


It was another physical match between WWE superstars John Cena and Seth Rollins, leaving both men exhausted and drenched in sweat. Cena slammed Rollins down on the mat with an AA, the younger man's back arching and tight muscular body tensing as a result, before Cena hauled his huge body on top of Mr Money in the Bank for the pin and yet another victory.

John celebrated in front of the divided crowd, half cheering half booing, before making his way backstage. He could feel his already half hard dick thickening more as he made his way down the corridor to his private dressing room, his trademark shorts covering any evidence as always. He kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his shorts and tight underwear, his glorious body exposed to the cool air. Stepping into the shower he let the cool water run over his powerful body.

Meanwhile The Architect had found his way back to the locker room. It had cleared out as usual by the time the main event had ended, so he had the place to himself, though that familiar locker room smell filled the air. He threw a towel over his head, closed his eyes and leaned back anticipating what was coming...

Unknown to the millions of fans John Cena the face of the company was a whore, a huge muscle bottom slut. It was an open secret in the WWE locker room with Seth hearing the whispers even back in NXT. Wielding the power he did in the WWE had ensured Cena could have anyone he wanted, not that there were any complaints, and he was rumoured to have been fucked by half of the roster. Seth knew it was only a matter of time before John made his move, and it had happened in the ring that night. John was bold. He had been slyly touching Seth throughout their match something Seth now realised had been happening for a while. At first Seth wasn't sure if was just the general slips that happened when wrestling, but this time he had definitely felt John squeeze his dick and ass on more than one occasion. John went so far as to lick his chest at one point.

Then just to confirm, when he was getting pinned John had whispered "The locker room after the match!" in Seth's ear while pushing his half hard dick into his thigh. "At least that explains those fucking shorts" Rollins thought to himself.

Seth heard the door to the locker room open, and the sound of the lock turning as it closed. He looked up through the towel to see John standing before him, his smooth bulky body slick with water a towel hanging dangerously low around his waist.

"You know what I want Rollins!" John sternly said looking down on his fellow superstar

Rollins sat quietly for a moment before looking up at Cena, his trademark evil half smirk creeping across Seth's face, "Sure John, I know!".

Seth reached up and touched John's chest with his still gloved hand. He squeezed the huge muscle "Flex for me John!" Cena enthusiastically obeyed the younger man.

Seth was genuinely impressed with Cena's body. Knowing the hard work it takes he admired what John had been able to achieve with it. He ran his hand up to John's massive shoulders, and down his arms squeezing the muscle, enjoyed its feeling even through the gloves, watching it tense as he explored his colleagues body.

"Take off the gloves!" demanded John.

"Shut! Your! Mouth!" Seth replied forcefully, "I'm in charge here!"

John was a little shocked but so turned on by the forceful Rollins, who was clearly getting into dominating the huge muscle stud.

Tracing his fingers across Cena's abs, Seth could see John's sizable dick now stretching the towel, and with his free hand he slipped the material from Cena's waist. The completely smooth body before him now completely exposed. John's 8 and half inch cock bounced in front of Seth's face. He let his hand's continue exploring John's impressive body, the cold rubber of his gloves dragging across John's skin. Rollins noticed John's arm twitch and try and reach for his dick.

"Don't touch your cock you little bitch, not until I give you permission!" grabbing Cena by the wrist Seth ordered.

Purposely ignoring Cena's dick, Seth let his hand travel around John's huge meaty thighs and down to his calves. Wanting to explore his massive body more Rollins turned John around to show off one of the main reasons the guys in WWE were so happy to fuck him, his huge ass!

"Fuck!" escaped Seth's mouth unintentionally.

John smiled to himself and clenched his glute muscles to make his ass bounce for Seth. Using both hands Seth cupped John's massive ass, sure he'd seen it was big before but naked right in front of him it was amazing. He squeezed the flesh, it was softer than he had thought, his fingers sunk into the meaty cheeks as he dug them in. He played with Cena's ass, running a finger from his lower back and between the cheeks. He parted the cheeks to expose John's tight, smooth, pink hole, it looked tiny between the huge muscles of John's ass. John could feel himself exposed, his hole twitching, his cock dripping with precum. Holding the cheeks apart Seth brushed the hole with his index finger, a deep moan coming from John in response. Seth brought his face closer his beard tickling John's skin. He flicked his tongue against John's hole prompting a deep drawn out moan.

Rollins lapped at the hole hungrily, his wet tongue running all around it, pushing into it. Seth worked his tongue deeper into John's tightness.

"Mmmmmm that's it Seth!" John moaned in encouragement.

Seth dug his fingers hard into John's ass in response to his moans. Rollins tried to push deeper and deeper, his beard scratching at John's smooth skin, turning the older man on even more. Seth pushed a gloved finger in next to his tongue. John's tight hole resisted at first but eventually gave way. The cold rubber of Mr MMITB's finger inside him shocked Cena, but it felt weird but hot. Seth worked in his finger with his tongue pushing in beside it. Quickly he added a second finger opening Cena up more. Seth was soon finger fucking the legendary champion, and adding a third finger to his stretched hole, fucking Cena hard with his fingers, forcing them deep into the superstar, hitting his prostate over and over. John was moaning incoherently his dick was leaking huge amounts of precum, desperately trying to obey Seth's order not to touch it. Seth suddenly removed his fingers from Cena's hole.

"Please Seth!" John pleaded, feeling so empty. He hated this feeling...

"Bend over John!" Seth ordered disinterested in Cena's protests.

John leaned against the wall and stuck out his muscle bubble but for Rollins. Seth watched Cena complying with his orders as he peeled off his skin tight black pants and underwear freeing his thick 9 inch dick and pulling them over his hairy, meaty thighs and kicked them aside.

John looked over his shoulder at Seth, his beautiful, tanned, muscular, hairy body naked, with his glorious fat cock swinging between his thick thighs as he walked over to John. Seth lined up his dick with John's hole teasing it with the head, pushing it in slightly. Suddenly, he slid his whole length in without warning.

"UUUUGGGH!" John grunted struggling to take Seth's big dick.

"What's the matter John, isn't this what you wanted?!" Seth laughed mocking John.

He gripped Cena's waist with his black glove covered hands as he started his assault on John's ass. He slammed his cock into the older superstar, his hips smacking against John's meaty ass. John's cock swung wildly dripping precum. He was desperate to touch it but was determined to obey Seth. Rollins pounded John's ass, thrusting into him over and over, Cena's back, shoulders and arms all visibly tensing as a result of Seth's aggressive fucking. Grabbing John's huge shoulders, Seth drove his dick deeper into his willing partner. Rollins wrapped his hand around John's dick, causing a deep sigh of satisfaction from Cena, the heat from it even penetrating his glove. He worked it up and down the length swifty, he knew John would cum fast he could feel his body tensing and see his veins popping all along his body. Cum started spewing from John's swollen cock, covering the wall, floor and Seth's glove.

Suddenly there was that empty feeling again. John winced as Seth threw him onto the cold tiled floor landing face down. Before he had any time to relax his used hole was filled again with Rollin's dick.

"We're not finished yet Johnny!" Seth growled into Cena's ear, stuffing his cum covered fingers into John's hungry mouth.

He spread John's muscular legs wider, to allow him better access to Cena's now used hole. Using his whole 217lb body weight he plunged his dick into John as hard and deep as he could, pushing John into the floor with his still hard dick smearing cum all over the cold hard floor beneath him. After John had finished feasting on his own cum Seth wrapped a thick arm around Cena's neck, trying to bring their bodies even closer together. Seth's warm breath caressed John's neck and intense incoherent moans filled his ears. Seth was pounding John like and animal, the sound of his hips slamming into John's beefy ass filled the room along with the two men's' moans. Dripping with sweat Seth could feel it coming, it was building, so intense.

"FUUUCK!" moaned Seth, "I'm gonna fill your whore ass up!"

"D-DO IIIT!" was John's only response.

Seth held himself up with his arms, slamming Cena beneath him, "UUUUUUGHHHHH!"

Cum started filling John's ass, pump after pump, more and more cum flowing from Rollins engorged dick, dumping his load into the face of the WWE. Finally his orgasm subsided collapsing on John. John could feel Seth's load inside him, his thick cock keeping it from spilling out. Seth breathed heavily resting on the Superstar below him for a few moments.

"Hope you got what you wanted John!" laughed Seth swiftly pulling his big dick out of Cena along with some of his cum to kneel between John's still spread legs. Seth gave John's huge as a hard slap, made worse by his wrestling gloves. He moved to kneel on all fours over Cena, he looked down at John, eyes closed exhausted from Seth's pounding, Seth smirked to himself and sharply shoved two fingers into Cena's used cum drenched hole. John winced and screwed up his face much to Seth's delight before he pulled them out. Rollins wiped the cum from his fingers along John's cheek and across his lips, forcing them open for John to taste Seth's load.

Seth laughed to himself, rising to his feet and striding confidently into the adjacent shower room leaving John alone the floor. After a couple of moments John flipped himself over onto his back. He took hold of his cock and started jerking it quickly. He felt cum leaking from his hole, could feel how stretched his hole felt, he remembered Seth inside him, could taste him on his lips. In seconds he came for the second time all over his chest and abs. Cena's exhausted body stretched across the floor, a smile of satisfaction covering his face.


End file.
